Suki's Tokou
by shikijou
Summary: Bankruptcy is something no one wants. Naruto the heir of the Namikaze clan didn’t like that idea..Though with a little help, he was able to get a trip. He never knew he could meet someone just like himself. Could this turn into love…? R


Yo this is Shikijou, Well I have been busy so I haven't posted/finished the fic I wanted to which has a lemon. -. - The only part I'm missing. Well I just figured out today I attract everyone…but I'm only attracted to outcasts, Emo's, and also punks . I love my awesome friends…eh though I don't really have that many preps as friends… (Mainly due to them being the bitches in life mwuahhahahaha)

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto

**Summary: **Bankruptcy is something no one wants. Naruto the heir of the Namikaze clan didn't like that idea..Though with a little help, he was able to get a trip. He never knew he could meet someone just like himself. Could this turn into love…?

**Pairing: **Itanaru, (more pairings if you want)

**Warning: **This is Yaoi, so if you don't like Boy x Boy then I suggest you kindly leave..and no flaming just because it's Yaoi.

_Suki's Tokou_

_Prologue:_

_By: Shikijou _

Closing his eyes, a young blond could only lean against the wall as his father read the newspaper in his hands. His father's dark blue eyes scanned each word on the black and white paper, each making his brow furrow in frustration and hurt. Unknowingly his grasp on the paper was locked in place as if cemented to the spot; they were starting to turn pale at the action. Naruto couldn't blame his father though, He was just was stunned:

'_Namikaze Blowout'_

"_Everyone knows of the Namikaze line of hotels suites, Ruling even without his wife, Minato Namikaze has finally hit a blind spot. After years of being on top, Namikaze suits is on the verge of being killed off. This foolish clan has reached its limit of power in our land. Being on top, can this famous or once famous clan survive this? Their first Bankruptcy…_

"N-Naruto…Son?" His father rasped out to the young boy. He blinked at the name of his name, turning to his father who had on a small smile.

"What is it, Dad?" He could only hope it wasn't something terrible. The young Uzumaki had enough of the world. He was barely 16 and his mother. His wretched mother had thought it would be better if he didn't exist; she had abandoned his father during his birth.

Naruto sighed not wanting to go there; his life was just a mess anyway. He could never fathom the reason as to why his father had put up with her, yet at the same time he didn't want to know.

"Son…I don't think we can take any more vacations…," He muttered as if wanting Naruto to not hear the words uttered out. A tinge of despair broke through the blond's body. He didn't want something such as this to ruin their bonding time. The only time he had with his father was during vacations.

"D-dad, I'll help you out..We need some time to relax..don't worry about it," Grins slightly, blinks as he see's a small ticket on the counter," Dad have you been buying lotto tickets?"

"Yes…. Yet I don't have the heart to read them, well with what the paper says," the older man sighed , walking out of the kitchen with a bit of sway as he slumped towards his room.

"Father…," Naruto whispered, "I wish to help you, if Only I could…," he looked down at the card, taking out a penny he chipped at the card. He did it slowly, chipping at it with ease. Part of him wanted to just hurry up but, the other wanted nothing to do with it if it caused pain. The dust flew off the card.

He stared at the remnants, his eyes widened as he looked at the contents. It..It couldn't be, he had just scratched it and it seems his results were all but unfair.

_He had __**won…**_

"..I...I can't believe it….I won…the 500,00."

--

XD I can't believe it, I made another story!! What is this? like my 20th or 25th Yaoi Piece. This is just plain odd for me…Quite pathetically I'm still not done with the story I started before this, it's a one-shot and I can't believe it's taking so long to make!! Anyway please Review to me your comments on the fic I need to know anything you can throw at me .

_Lust…_


End file.
